narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taimatsu
Taimatsu (松明, Torch) is the name coined to one of Orochimaru's greatest works. Following the tremendous success of his experiments with , he created nine clones from his remaining Shin Uchiha clone. Engaging in a new project, he altered these clones and gave them each one Tailed Beast Juinjutsu. Taimatsu became known as the clone in this series outfitted with the Matatabi Cursed Seal. After fully stabilizing, Orochimaru raised Taimatsu and his clone siblings into exceptional shinobi, completely susceptible to the Sannin's influence. After maturing, Taimatsu became apart of the Sannin's secret task force, engaging in covert operations on behalf of Orochimaru. He would also become a mercenary, frequently hired to do the Great Nations' dirty work due to the lower costs of his task force. Taimastu would become known as the Cunning Phoenix (凰悪賢い, Warugashikoi Ōtori) due to his exploits. Alongside his clone siblings, Taimatsu ensures the well being of Orochimaru and his village of Otogakure, utilizing his unique skillset to combat any enemies of the Sound. While doing this, he also fulfills his second passion of adventure, attempting to discover everything there is to know in the entire world. Background Taimatsu spent most of his life in a test tube. Cloned from the unique Shin Uchiha, he was placed into stasis along with the others in Orochimaru's secret stash. An Otogakure agent of Orochimaru encountered the Two-Tails after the Fourth Shinobi War, gaining a sample of its chakra for his leader. Orochimaru had been developing successful Animal Cursed Seals after the Mizuki failure. Having created a successful Tailed Beast Cursed Seal (a branch of Animal Cursed Seal) from Shukaku due to Sunagakure and Otogakure's previous partnership, Orochimaru decided to create more cursed seals based on the tailed beasts. Similar to the process used with Gyūki's horn earlier in the series, Orochimaru recreated large amounts of the Two Tails chakra from the portion his associate had managed to acquire. He later would infuse this chakra into a potion. Using one of his Shin Uchiha clones, the one that would be known as Taimatsu, he inserted the Matatabi juinjutsu potion into his stasis chamber. He was moved into a special coffin that confined him with the Four Black Fogs Formation and , when Orochimaru feed him both a Mind Awakening Pill and a Genjutsu Pill to subdue his Tailed Beast powers while his cursed seal progressed. He would then on be labelled Project Torch (松明実験, Taimatsu Jikken). The experiment name would later be used as the source for his name. After the success of evolving his Cursed Seal, he was resealed into another holding tube for stasis. More Coming Soon Personality Initially, Taimatsu was extremely dependent on Orochimaru. Having lived in a test tube for most of his life, he had no idea what anything was until his upbringing by Orochimaru. It was then, surrounded by the people of the newly established Otogakure, that Taimatsu's fiery passion emerged. Taimatsu developed a love for discovery. He likes to explore new things and really enjoys the outdoors. Ever since he knew very little, Taimatsu took joy whenever he knew more. Whenever he had seen more. This also translated into a love for knowledge and literature. He dreams of travelling the shinobi world, discovering all there is to know. This is similar to his foster father's goal of discovering all the world's secrets. Perhaps he was partially inspired by his previous ambitions. This has fueled Taimatsu's pursuit to understand himself, including the pseudo Tailed Beast within him and his cursed seal. This has also driven him to continually better his fire style, through studying, training and experience. He has a great love for new experiences. This also spawn a love of solving puzzles and mysteries. This has humbled Taimatsu greatly. He has great respect for his elders and those who know more than he does. In his constant pursuit to know more despite his skill, he has lowered himself to be an average person when learning from others. This has taught him to not put himself above others, as everyone knows something another does not; everyone has something to bring to the table, to contribute. That has not turned Taimatsu into a meek individual, only a modest one. He is very strong willed, capable of standing up for himself with ease. He displays high self-esteem and encourages others to be the same way. While seeking to learn from others, Taimatsu is an independent shinobi as well. Having been very dependent before, Taimatsu developed into a strong willed individual who expressed a sense of individuality. He values freedom of expression and choice very highly. Since his release from confinement, he started to question and express himself greatly, to be very honest. He was allowed, by Orochimaru to have a lot of freedoms and to decide his own path. That is, besides Orochimaru's belief that he couldn't be revealed to the world. But this furthered the manifestation of these values within Taimatsu. He constantly urged Orochimaru to let him do more, to reveal him to the world so he could express himself more. So he could discover more. Under Orochimaru's care, Taimatsu became strong willed but humble, passionate but considerate. He also learned to stand up for the people around him, and for his village. He displays a high sense of nationalism to the Sound Country because of this, as well strong loyalty to his friends and family. Raised by a changing Orochimaru, Taimatsu developed without his foster father's arrogance. Taimatsu possesses a powerful love for those around him, similar to the Will of Fire. He constantly shows that he wants to protect those precious to him. He believes in the fragility of human life like his foster father, but has since then learned that this fragility fades when humans come together. He really wants to preserve the lives of those important to him. Due to not experiencing the hardships his foster father did, he believes in discovering all that he can before he dies, without infringing on others' rights (via experimentation or otherwise). Unlike his genetic source or clone brethren, he has not become cynical and dark. He has become bright and inspiration to those around him instead due to his upbringing. In pursuit of his goals, he is unwavering and determined. Whether it be in the pursuit of knowledge or protecting his friends, his passion to do what he wants is seen to be ideal. This of course has developed into a force of a habit to not take no for an answer. He often follows his own agenda. With further training in the ways of the shinobi however, this has been muted. When working to protect those he loves, he turns into a obedient person. Similarly, he is mostly obedient to people he respects. Taimatsu has always wanted to do more for those around him. This has led to his dedication to his shinobi lifestyle: it is for greater good of those he holds dear. It is why he actually enjoys going deep into the criminal underground and performing covert ops. That and, the questionable criminal underworld also has a lot of secrets to discover... Relationships Taimatsu, while rather estranged from life at first, came to befriend a multitude of people over the course of his time outside his holding tube. Relationships which have taught him what it means to be human, what means to have friends, family, what it means to be a clone and more. Without them, Taimatsu wouldn't have developed into the shinobi he is currently. With them, Taimatsu has became a powerful flame, a raging blaze. Taimatsu often refers to friends, family, rivals and supporters as "his fuel," a metaphor to signify that they keep him going. In other words, they mean a lot to him and he cherishes their bonds greatly. Orochimaru Kasai Appearance Taimatsu looks different from his cloned brethren. This is theorized to be a side effect of being introduced to large amounts of Matatabi's chakra, however it isn't certain. Taimatsu has developed into a rather tall and strong individual, a fair young man in great shape in his early twenties. He has distinct bowl-like blue hair that forms bangs across his forehead. He possesses fierce blue eyes, that often shine with intensity befitting Taimatsu's nature. For attire, he often wears a plain white shirt and black slacks for pants, with shoes of similar design. Taimatsu likes to dress with simplicity at times. He often wears a blue coat over this or sometimes a black one. Usually to trap in heat to keep warm. A unique trait of Taimatsu's appearance is his singular black glove that he wears on occasion. On his person, Taimatsu often carries a pack full of shinobi supplies as well. He often can be seen with his unique claw blades, made similarly to the Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw. Another outfit of his includes him wearing a a dark blue sweater. He often wears various scarfs in addition. Taimatsu can usually be seen with his silver smoke pipe variant of the Bubble Blower and his uniquely crafted Fire Sword, either on the battlefield or in simple settings, where he often "smokes" to relieve stress. On occasion, he dons on his own Otogakure Forehead Protector. When not in use, it is stashed in his ninja pouch, ready to be used. Abilities Fire Release Smoke Ninjutsu Ash and Gunpowder Genjutsu Bijū Cursed Seal & Forms Taijutsu Intelligence Chakra Prowess Sensory Perception Equipment *'Three-Bladed Claws': *'Fire Sword': Synopsis Trivia *Taimatsu's Cursed Seal was inspired by the idea that Shukaku could naturally produce a juinjutsu, both in real life and in the fictional universe. *Taimastu is the author's way of making a Jinchūriki for the Two Tails. He always found the Nibi to be unique. Category:Characters Category:Otogakure Resident Category:Spy-nin